Tus ojos entre la oscuridad de la noche
by carolvampiros1321
Summary: BELLA/ALICE. Bella no contaba con que sus sentimientos cambiaran por una hermosa pixie llamada alice y que aquello le conduciria a la mejor noche de su vida. T/M Te amaré durante mil años y te amaré por mil años mas ...I LOVE YOU :3


No recomendada para menores de 18 años. Eso no significa que tu, espectador menos de edad no lo lea XD

Fanfiction Alice/bella M (Nessi nunca exitió)

**Tus ojos entre la oscuridad de la noche.**

Era todo lo que podia desear, entonces ¿Por qué no me sentía completa?. Había pasado mas de diez años desde aquel incidente, diez años desde que Edward me conviertió en lo que mas deseaba y en lo que menos queria él que sucediara. Pero aquí estoy, despues de diez años de aparentar que mi amor por Edward aún estaba, pero a decir verdad ese amor que alguna vez tuve por él desaparecío hace casi nueve años atrás.

Había pasado estos años al lado de la familia Cullen, al lado de...Alice. Mi Alice. Esa chica hermosa en todo sus aspectos, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana...la chica por la cual Edward habia sido remplazado. Pero eso yo ya lo sabia desde antes de haberme convertido, aunque no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, hasta este momento en el que mi mente solo puede pensar en ella, desde que solo puedo respirar ( aunque no me haga falta) cuando estoy con ella. La amo y quiero que sea mia.

Alice y Jasper habían roto hace unos meses atrás por cosas que yo no sabia y Alice no me contaba, !hasta lo tenian escondido de Edward!. Y ahora estoy aquí en medio de un lago que habia descubierto hace meses atrás en el momento en que empece ha alejarme definitivamente de Edward y de la familia Cullen pues el solo pensamiento de haber dañado a Edward y de que. por mi culpa se separe la familia me revolvian las tripas, pensando en el amor que en algún momento desearía tener. Tenia hambre y encontre un buen ciervo para alimentarme, sabia que tenia que hacerlo hacia semanas que no comia y se me veía cansada. Hundí mis dientes en la carne del pobre ciervo y bebi su sangre sin prisas deleitandome con su sabor.

Oí un ruido procedente de los árboles e inmediatamente deje el ciervo a un lado y agudice mi vista para ver que habia alli. La luna apenas alumbraba el claro que estaba a mi espalda pero era suficiente para ver en la profundida del bosque, entre la oscuridad, unos ojos tan hermosos como la persona que los llevaba puestos. Eran esos ojos que desde un primer momento me cautivaron y los que no pude dejar de mirar ni un segundo desde que los vi. Mi "angel" dio algunos pasos hacia mi dejando que la luz de la luna reflejara su hermosa piel, su hermos sonrisa y su hermoso pelo negro como la misma seda de la India, hermosa y pura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte solo con un susurro, pero suficiente para que me oyese.

-Te vi salir de casa, sola, y he venido a ver si estas bien- Alice me miro con sus ojos llenos de emociones y con paso humano se acerco a mi, dejandonos apenas espacio entre nosotras.

-estoy bien no te tienes que preocupar por mi- le dije -soy un vampiro ¿recuerdas?- le sonrei y ella me devolvio una sonrisa y una risita baja.

-Lo se pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme Bella, eres demaciado importante para mi, recuerdalo- me acarició la mejilla, y aunque sus dedos estuvieran frios el contacto fue calido. Tan calido que me hizo estremecer.

.Cuentame que te pasa Bells...- me susurro al oido. Yo di un suspiro de resignacion por no poder tocarla en ese mismo momento, no poder saborar sus labios, no poder hacerla...mia.

-Alice...-gemi, un gemido de lamento. Me separé de ella lentamente dandole la espalda mientras miraba el lago.

-Creo... no se, tengo, desde hace años un desamoramiento con Edward, crei que era mi alma gemela, mi cantante, mi pareja, pero creo que me equivoqué. Yo...siento cosas por otra persona, desde antes de ser vampiro, solo que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, me siento mal por él pero mas mal me siento por mi misma al no poder tener a esa persona y haber tenido que aguantarme durante tantos años las ganas de sumergirme en el amor... no se que pensar.. no se que pensaría esa persona.. solo se que no quiero perderla, Alice, me duele tanto...- tenia un nudo en la garganta ahora y el no poder desahogarme llorando, con lagrimas, me desesperaba.

-Bella, dime quien es..-noté que tenia la voz mas ronca y que estaba mas cerca que antes.

-No puedo..no..- las palabras me fallaron en ese momento y lo unico que podia era mirar al lago.

-Bella...-noté como Alice me giraba, quedando cara a cara, tan cerca que podia notar que sus ojos se habian vuelto más oscuros, notando su aliento en mi cara, sin dejar que el viento que soplaba ahora, pasara entre ambas.

-Alice...es...-suspiré-...eres tu- le dije apenas aludible pero suficiente para un oido como el suyo me oyera.

Alice no decia ninguna palabra y eso me hizo retroceder. - lo siento Alice.. si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé yo...- no me dejo acabar la frase pues senti unos labios suaves y frios contra los mios. En ese instante mi corazon muerto estayó y las mariposas volaron fuera de la jaula donde habían estado todos estos años encerradas. Me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo solo con un roce de los labios de mi Alice.. El beso me cogio por sorpresa, agarrandome todo el aire de mi interior. No queria desaprovechar esta ¿unica? Oportunidad y la bese con todo lo que tenia, con todo el amor que sentia por ella , la pasión, la lujuria y todo lo que podria darle en esta eternidad. Agarre su labio inferior estre mis dientes haciendole soltar un gemido, nunca habia oido nada tan sexi en mi vida y no creo que oiga nada igual en lo que me queda de eternidad. Ella también quizo jugar a mi juego y me mordió el labio inferior también haciendome ahora por mi parte soltar un gemido, que mas bien era un gruñido de lujuria contenida. Alice aprovecho ese momento para adentrar su lengua en mi boca, explorando todo mi interior. Estabamos en una batalla sin ganador. Yo tenía mi mano por debajo de su camisa y la otra detras de la nuca acariciando y tocando su sedoso cabello del que no me cansaria nunca. Alice me atraía mas, y nuestros cuerpos se tocaban en todos lados haciendonos soltar suspiros y gemidos de placer. Quise continuar pero Alice se aparto suavemente sin antes darme un beso suave pero lleno de necesidad en mis labios.

-Alice...-abri mis ojos lentamente y lo que vi, es lo que quiero ver todos los días de mi vida, su sonrisa.

-Bella... te amo con todo mi ser, es por eso que corte con Jasper, él lo veia venir, lo notaba en mis emociones, pero lo hablamos y quedamos bien sin remordimentos ni rencores. Me di cuenta de que tu eras mi otra mitad...-me beso otra vez los labios.

-¿Lo has visto venir Alice? Todo esto...- me miro con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro perfecto.

-No, solo vi nuestra conversación, no tenia ni idea de que sucediera esto..-supe que me decia la verdad, sus ojos siempre has expresado lo que siente..

No pude contener más mis instintos animales y la bese de nuevo con fervor y anelo, no podia despegarme de ella. Alice me correspondio al instante y note en mi cuerpo frío un ardiente deseo que empezaba desde mi boca hasta mi entrepierna. Creo que Alice se dio cuenta. Me cogio por la cintura y yo enrredé mis piernas en su cadera y a la velocidad de vampiro me llevo hasta la mansión Cullen. Entramos a su habitacion y antes de cerar la puerta ya me estaba empujando mi espalda contra la pared, tocandome en todas partes como sus dos manos le permitia y quitandome la camisa por encima de mis brazos..

-A...Alice.. tu familia...- no podia acabar la frase porque unas manos travieras estabas rosandome los pechos.

-Shhh... Bella, tranquila mi familia no esta, se has ido de caza durante unos dias... estamos solas, tu y yo...- me sonrio con esa deslumbrante sonrisa y si fuera humana me habria desmayado en ese instante. Nos desnudamos a los pocos segundos, teniamos prisa de sentirnos y asi lo hicimos. Yo debajo de ella, besandonos suavemente y acariciandonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, en este instante eramos dos amantes que no podian ocultar lo que sentian por el otro. Sus labios en mi cuello se sentian tan bien que dolia el pesar en no tenerlos sobre mi piel en ningún segundo. Recorria mi zona de pulso con su lengua y sus dientes alternando mordiscos y lamidas que al dia siguien seguro que tendria una marca... si fuerahumano,claro. Yo no odia dejar de revolverme debajo de ella, necesita friccion ahora mismo y Alice me estaba haciendo sufrir a drede. Notaba su sonrisa mientras me lamia los pechos llegando a los pezones sonrosados y duros con solo un tacto de sus labios y lengua y el ratrilleo de sus dientes subre mi carne dolorida. Yo tambien queria probarla lo necesita ya y cambie las posiciones. Ahora era yo, Bella Swam la que controlaba las riendas. Le di un beso suave en sus intoxicantes labios. La deje con mas y me dispuse a sumergirme en su cuello en la zona de pulso donde alguna vez existió. Oi sus gemidos cada vez mas fuertes mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos mordisqueandolos suavemente y subccionandolos como el mas rico manjar, mas sabroso que la sangre para un vampiro o el chocoloate para un humano, era mi caramelo y no queria dejar de chuparlo. Notaba como la respiración de Alice se volvia mas pesada mientras me acercaba hasta su entrepierna. Bese el interios de sus muslos, en ningun momento tocando su gran coño mojado que olia tam bien, a exitación y sexo..necesitaba que me lo piediera.

-Bella...por favor..- me suplico Alice mientras yo tocaba suabemente su entrepierna por encima de la tela de la bragita de encaje negro con mi nariz.

-Por favor que, Alice...- le mire a los ojos esperando que me lo dijera y ese momento no tardo en llegar.

-Bells necesito que me toques... por favor...te necesito...- no queria oir más eso era lo que me impulsaba a hacer mi movimiento. Bese suavemente sus labios y pedia la entrada en ellos para acariciar cada rincon de su deliciosa boca con mi lengua. Me separé de ella y le baje lentamente sus bragas tirandolas en algun rincon de la habitacion. Su cuerpo era hermoso, lo contemple durante un momento. La luz de la luna bañaba su delicado y pequeño cuerpo pero duro como el marmol a la vez. Era increiblemente afortunada, eso no me cave la menor duda, tenia una diosa ante mi y haria cualquier cosa por ella. No la hice sufrir mas y bese su pelvis antes de llegar a lo que ambas hemos estado deceando en estos años. Acaricié su clitoris con mis dedos, Alice solto un suspiro y yo lo tomé como un buen comienzo. No podia aguantar mas y lami su clitoris, de arriba a bajo, subccionandolo y rastrillandolo con mis dientes sin hacer daño a Alice.

-Oh... Bella.. no pares..- no lo iba a hacer, no podria detenerme, ahora no. Metí dos dedos en su calidez bombeandolos fuera y dentro y acariciando con mi lengua su clitoris. Notaba que estaba cerca del orgasmo y bombeaba mas rapido su entra haciendo que su respiracion desapareciera por completo y que agarrara las sabanas de seda con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano me agarraba el pelo para hacerme entender que continuase, Gruñi mientras la penetraba con mi lengua y dedos y cuando vi que estaba a punto de llegar, deje todo movimiento de mi legua y me dispuse a besarla para intentar ahogar sus gemidos cuando arqueé mis dedos en su interior.

-Bellaaa!...OH- su respiración era agitada, habia llegado al orgasmo. Saque mis dedos de su interior y delante de ella los lamí de forma sexi.

-Mmmm...sabes tan bien Alice...- la bese para que se probase así misma y soltamos un gemido al unisono en el contacto. Me acurruque a su lado y nos tapamos con las sabanas.

-Te amo Alice...siempre- le mire a los ojos

-Te amo Bella...por siempre- me devolvio la mirada y supe en ese instante que habia encontrado mi alma gemela. Nos besamos y estuvimos toda la noche acariciandonos en todos lados, hablando y volviendo hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta ¿cansarnos? No lo creo.

Lo unico que sabia en ese momento era que Alice lo era todo para mi, moriria por ella, era mi droga, mi adicción, y estaba segura de que en ese momento no me importo Edward ni nadie, eramos solo Alice, yo y la eternidad que mos esperaba juntas. Y se que la amaré por mil años y por mil años mas la seguiré amando.

A thousand years/ Chistina Perri


End file.
